finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy's beautiful new friend
"my name is carloline!" -carloline andy's beautiful new friend Is the ninth episode of Finn the fox! and it focuses on andy meeting carloline for the first time plot andy gets angry about tappor not playing with him and mike jr busy with stuff and loses it all and decides to go for a walk by himself until... he meets someone new Characters in this episode Andy carloline (First appearance) Finn the fox carlos the dog jerry the gator mike jr tappor ashley (mentioned) mr pepper talking heart necklace derek (mentioned only and appears as a adult in imagination) daran (cameo) the toy plane Trivia * This is the first time andy gets his own episode as well as carlolines first appearance * carloline is a sprite based on the reboot character style * this is the last episode before the end of shalas escape. despiteing her return in the next episode * this will the first time andy is seen crying * ashley, luke, kevin, david, mariana, small rock, and sarah does not appear in this episode (small rock and ashley were gonna appear but they don't) * this is the first time where we see andy, mike jr and derek as adults, andy has finns template except with the shirt being light blue and the patterns being yellow, and mike jr has his father's template, except the shirt is blue, derek so far is the only character that has his own adult template and he seems to have hair * the toy plane in this episode has angry grandpas voice its used for the toy plane for funnies but it was also a tribute to his angry voices despite the character with a angry grandpa shirt is seen in this episode * the toy plane is a cartoon version of the boss from the toy story 2 video game on level 3 bombs away except the wings on the propeller is not red * this is the first episode where Mr pepper is seen wearing a shirt * near the end of the episode a kid is screaming at the toy plane crashing to his fence in the backyard exploding to pieces, while his lizard friend films it, he has davids template except the hairs yellow and the shirts green he is screaming like psycho kid * daran is a cameo in this episode * jerry has no lines on this episode * mike jr mentions his mother in this episode * shala is seen in the after credits as a sign of her return in the next episode * this is the last episode to feature the theme song with carlos jerry luke kevin small rock mr pepper tappor andy and finn in it, also its the last episode to be in normal screened Category:Episodes where david never appeared Category:Episodes where luke never appeared Category:Episodes where kevin never appeared Category:Episodes where sarah never appeared Category:Episodes where mariana never appeared Category:Episodes focusing on andy Category:Episodes focusing on carloline Category:Love episodes Category:Episodes about the kids Category:Episodes where finns not focused on Category:Episodes where small rock never appeared Category:Episodes where ashley never appeared Category:Season 1